


Good As New

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Related Issues, Bottom Jack Kline, Cock Slut Jack Kline, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Nephilim Powers, It's Just What Happens, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester, it's not his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: The fact of the matter is that Dean's not getting any younger and can’t go at it like he’s still eighteen, but for a man his age he thinks three times in one day is more than respectable, thank you very much.Jack has other ideas.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Good As New

Dean tries to move but his arms are too heavy, almost as if lead weights are holding him in place. His legs aren’t faring much better, the burn of overused and exhausted muscles mostly concentrated in his thighs but his calves scream in protest, too. His stomach and abs are aching like he’s done a thousand crunches but he’s not done a single one in weeks. His lungs burn with an intensity he can only compare to the times they’ve been hit with some kind of noxious gas, supernatural or otherwise. With each desperate gulp of life saving air he draws into them he’s convinced it’s not enough, that it’s never going to be enough. His head pounds in perfect sync with the pulse in his neck and heartbeat that’s hammering so hard against his rib cage that it reminds him of the time he had ghost sickness and almost died of fear. This isn’t fear, though, this is something entirely different.

He’s in that place where he feels like he’s floating, unsure whether he’s half conscious because he’s in the process of passing out, or whether he’s gradually coming to. As his aching stomach muscles clench involuntarily and uncomfortably at the other sensation that has a pained groan falling from his lips, he becomes aware that it’s the latter, “Stop, please,” he pants, “no more.” 

Jack lets out a frustrated huff, finally pulling his mouth off the hunter’s spent, oversensitive cock with a wet pop, “Just once more,” he all but whines, “please?”

Somehow Dean manages to find the energy to lift his head, no idea how long he’s been out of it, could be minutes, more likely seconds but either way it’s the result of some of the best sex he’s had in his life so he’s not going to dwell on it. Clumsily, he paws at Jack’s upper arm to pull him up and away from his poor overused dick, groaning when the kid’s ass settles over his sore thighs, “That’s what you said last time,” he pants, his other hand lazily cupping the angular cheek in front of his face. At Jack’s unapologetic shrug he rolls his eyes, guiding soft pink lips to his own. When he feels a probing tongue snake into his mouth he pulls away, still not enough oxygen in his lungs to withstand more hungry, desperate kisses that leave him breathless every time. Even his cheeks ache when a fond smile forms on his face at the put upon pout that greets him when he opens heavy eyelids to look at his young lover, “I need some rest, human, remember?”

“You’re no fun,” Jack replies with a teasing smile, swatting Dean’s chest with the back of his hand, “I’m barely even tired.”

Dean slides his hand into Jack’s hair and gives a warning tug, not missing the fluttering of eyelids or the small moan he gets in return, “Listen kiddo, not happening.” He can’t bring himself to say what’s really on his mind, that he’s not getting any younger and can’t go at it like he’s still eighteen, but for a man his age he thinks three times in one day is more than respectable, thank you very much. “If you don’t wanna stay in bed, go and watch a movie and wake me up when you’re done.” He feels his body crying out with the need to sleep, eyelids getting heavier with every second but when a mischievous grin breaks out on the Nephilim's face, a spike of alarm rushes through his system and suddenly he’s much more alert.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Jack says, already raising his hand, two fingers only inches away from the older man’s forehead.

“Oh no,” Dean says, grabbing his wrist and stopping the little shit making final contact, “that’s not how this works, buddy!”

The kid just smirks, pulling his arm back, slipping his own fingers around Dean’s wrist when his grip loosens. He shifts above the hunter, widening his legs and guiding thick fingers to his already sloppy hole, inhumanly hot and almost virgin tight despite being fucked within an inch of his life, probably less than ten minutes ago, “You sure about that?” he rasps, voice low in a way that’s far sexier than it has any right to be.

Dean groans in frustration even as he’s sitting up, pushing deeper inside his boy, “OK, _fine_ ,” he says, his almost non existent walls crumbling like they always do since he and Jack started fucking, shaking his head at his own lack of self control. He captures those sinful lips in a filthy kiss and doesn’t fight it when long, elegant fingers touch his forehead, a shiver running through his body as all his aches and pains disappear in the space of a few seconds. A sweep of needy tongue and a pinch of his nipples has his dick filling so quickly that he’s almost lightheaded. 

Jack pulls back from the kiss, a smug smirk on his face as he pushes Dean’s hand away, sliding down onto his cock the second it’s hard enough, an obscene moan falling from both their lips as his ass clutches and flutters around the length inside him, “Last time,” he says, the look of feigned innocence on his face morphing into one of surprise and pleasure when Dean fucks into him so hard and deep that the whole bed shakes. 

The last thing Dean sees before sleep eventually takes him is Jack, finally satisfied, leaving the room on unsteady legs, the inside of slender thighs slick and shiny from the sheer volume of the older man’s come leaking from his thoroughly used hole. It was far from the last time they fucked that night, and if he was lucky they’d start all over again tomorrow.


End file.
